


A Shameful Encounter

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Underage Sex, professor and student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Snape reflects on what happened when he wakes up to discover Ginny in his bed and thinks about the consequences. Takes place during Deathly Hallows.





	A Shameful Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published September 2016

A Shameful Encounter

He glanced over at her, her red hair spilling out around the pillow and over one creamy, freckled arm and wondered what he had done. The headmaster would be so disappointed when he found out. He hung his head remembering that he in fact was now the headmaster after helping Dumbledore to pass on to the next world. He managed to convince Voldemort to give him the Headmaster position as the only Death Eater already established at the school. He wanted to protect the children as best as he could from the other Death Eaters stationed at the castle, but what he just did was hardly protecting the girl unless the hastily cast anti-conception charm counted.

He had caught her and two of her friends red handed trying to steal the sword of Gryffindor out of his office. After assigning detentions to the pathetic Longbottom and loony Lovegood he dismissed them, leaving her behind. He knew if he sent her to detention she would get tortured by the Carrows or by the junior Death Eaters who had been known to rape the pure blood students. She began yelling at him, screaming at him about how Harry Potter needed the sword and it belonged to him. The fire in her eyes that matched the fire in her hair was just too much for Severus and he strode around his desk, grabbed her by the waist, and crushed his lips against hers.

To his immense surprise, she kissed him back. When she threaded her small hands in his hair, he knew he was gone. He made quick work of her school robe and uniform as he pushed her back towards the secret door that would lead to his bedroom. He could feel the eyes of all the former headmasters on them and he wanted out of that office as quickly as possible.

He knew she knew what she was doing when she began to remove his clothing and ran her hands along his body. He lowered her to the bed and finished removing his clothing, hastily casting a charm against pregnancy just in case the girl wasn't on a potion. He had been shocked to discover that she was not innocent, and briefly wondered if Potter had deflowered the girl before leaving. His one mistake that left confusion in her eyes as he climaxed was calling out Lily's name. But she looked so much like his love he couldn't help it. He instantly felt ashamed and hoped she wouldn't remember, then he realised she didn't have to remember at all.

He glanced at the clock as it ticked over to four o'clock in the morning. The castle would soon be waking and soon her dorm mates would discover her bed had not been slept in. He didn't know what to do. If he obliviated her, he was no better than the Death Eaters who would have raped her...but did he really want her to remember this? What if she told McGonagall, or worse, what if she told her mother or Potter? He shuddered at the thought of what her mother would do to him if she ever found out, not to mention what Potter himself would do. He wordlessly summoned his wand. Maybe he could just obliviate himself instead. No. He didn't want to forget, but he knew someone, or rather, several, who needed to forget. He put on his dressing gown, shoved his feet into a pair of worn slippers, and walked back into his office. He banished her clothing to the bedroom and using a complicated series of spells, he forced all the paintings to forget what they had seen, planting instead the idea that she left with her friends. He would have to take her out of his chambers though the door leading to his classroom unless he could get the castle to create a door directly to her common room. Sometimes, being the headmaster had perks.

Walking back into his bedroom, he saw her stir and a name escaped her lips as she smiled in her sleep. "Harry".


End file.
